Cuidame
by viviendomuerta
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuándo Kick sufre un accidente y termina el hospital? Cierta enemiga ¿lo cuidará?


En el hospital de Mellowbrook, el acróbata Kick Buttowski se encuentra en la habitación 14 recostado en una camilla, dormido después de haber sufrido un grave accidente en su moto, sí, ellos tienen 16 años. Él es un poco más alto, no es tan regordete como antes y su vestimenta no es la misma, pantalones de jean algo ajustados pero cómodos, un abrigo blanco rojo, con estrellas, y claramente su fiel casco. Luego de unos minutos Kick despierta algo adolorido tocándose la cabeza.

-Buenos días- saluda una enfermera que se encuentra al lado de su camilla en una silla.

-Buenas- responde el con dolor.

-Como siempre tú viniendo aquí- sonríe tiernamente a él.

-Exacto- se sienta- pero mi cabeza duele más de lo normal- la mira.

-Se ha roto tu casco antes de que calleras, golpeaste tu cabeza, casi cerca de la cien, aunque no es nada grave- responde.

-Gracias- se acuesta otra vez suspirando. La enfermera se acerca a él con dos pastillas en su mano izquierda, y un vaso de agua en su mano derecha.

-¿Quieres que llame a Emma? ¿O hago entrar a la chica rubia que se encuentra afuera?- pregunta mirándolo. Kick toma las pastillas.

-¿Qué chica rubia?- pregunta confundido con una ceja levantada.

-Su nombre era…- piensa mordiéndose su dedo índice- ¡Kendall!- sonríe.

La expresión de sorpresa se nota en su rostro _¿Qué hace ella aquí? _Piensa. –Déjala entrar…- dice.

-Esta dormida, lloro tanto que intentamos calmarla-respira.

-Oh, Okay…- suspira.

-¿Quieres que llame a Emma?- pregunta.

-Me dará igual, me encuentro cansado- algo adormilado.

La enfermera asiente. –Mejor dormir- retirándose de la habitación, al abrir la puerta puede ver que se encuentra Kendall dormida en una silla cubierta. _¿Por qué sopas esta ella aquí?_ Piensa. –Se siente culpable…- mirándolo. –Ella siempre es así, los doctores, enfermeros, todos sabemos como es- respira hondo- no eres el único que visita este lugar frecuentemente.

-Creo que comprendo…- dice. La enfermera lo mira confundida. –Ignórame- esta asiente y se va. Kick se encuentra solo en la habitación otra vez, con los ojos cerrados. _¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Se… se preocupo? No creo que no_ piensa hasta quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente Kick se despierta mucho mejor que la noche anterior, Kendall entra corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Estas bien!- apunto de abrázalo pero se detiene- Me preocupe…

-Buenos días Kendall- frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días- responde al saludo mirando al suelo.

-¿Preocupada?- la mira. Ella solo asiente. –Por eso has venido ayer…- algo sorprendido- Lo siento por molestarte.

-N-no esta bien- respira hondo- Solo quería saber si encontrabas bien- levanta la vista.

-Mi cabeza sigue doliendo- sentándose en la camilla. Kendall lo mira.

-Mejor volver a dormir, llamaré a Emma para que te cuide- dice, sale de la habitación, a los pocos minutos vuelve con una chica de la misma edad que ella, cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y uniforme.

-¿Otra vez aquí? Que sorpresa- sarcasmo.

-Sabes que nunca te dejaré descansar- responde.

-No me molesta cuidarte igualmente- sonríe a él, Kendall notándose que sobra en esta escena tan "romántica" sale de la habitación.

-Aunque sabes que no me gusta estar aquí- suspirando.

-¿Quién era la chica que se acaba de ir?- pregunto curiosa.

-Kendall Perkins- responde sin más.

-No es muy bonita…- mirando a la puerta cerrada-Quiero decir, me parece bonita por fuera, pero no por dentro- dice.

-Creo que piensas equivocado…- la mira.

-¿Sabes que viene aquí por problemas psicológicos?- tratando de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Kick la mira sorprendido. –Siempre viene aquí con golpes, cortes, tu no sabes nada de ella- con un sonrisa burlona victoriosa. –Mejor me voy, suerte con tu amiguita- se va. Mientras Kick se queda en la cama, sentado mirando como se va, sin decir nada. –No lo creo…- se acuesta de vuelta. Alguien toca la puerta. Kendall entra.

-Hey…Solo quería saber si necesitabas algo…- parada.

-Oh, eres tu Kendall- sonríe débilmente- no, nada- responde.

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo, estoy afuera- saliendo.

-Gracias Kendall- responde, Kendall lo mira. –Gracias- repite, ella solo asiente avergonzada saliendo por la puerta. –Kendall…- ella voltea a mirarlo. –Nah, olvídelo.

-Dime…- volviendo a entrar.

-Me preguntaba si querías quedarte aquí conmigo, es demasiado aburrido aquí- dice. Ella asiente.

-¿Emma te cuido?- pregunta sentándose en el sofá.

-"Cuido"- hace comillas con las manos.

-¿Quieres que ella te cuide?- con una ceja levantada. El niega con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no? Digo, sé que ella te cuida siempre cada vez que vienes aquí.

-Me aburre- responde.

-¿De enserio?- sorprendida. Kick asiente, ella se acerca a él. -¿te dijo algo sobre mí?- pregunta.

-Algunas cosas- suspira.

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunta.

-Siempre vienes aquí- dice mirándola. Kick sigue hablando todo lo que le conto Emma. –Eso es lo que se, pero antes de que me grites, no estoy enojado- la mira.

-No tendrías que estar enojado- sentándose en el sofá, colocando sus piernas contra su pecho abrazándose a ella misma.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Kick. Ella asiente, la noche llega rápido a Mellowbrook, más rápido de lo normal.

-Como dijo Emma, mejor dormir…- respira hondo.

-No tengo sueño…- responde, ella se acerca.

-Pero tienes que dormir, Kick- lo mira. Kick sigue negando con la cabeza, ella suspira. –Entonces mira la tv- encendiéndola. El asiente, se queda mirando a Kendall. -¿Qué tanto me miras?- cruzándose de brazos mirándolo.

-Me dijiste que mirase- responde.

-La televisión- rodando los ojos.

-Prefiero a ti- dice.

-Claro- responde sarcásticamente, se mueve alejándose de la camilla.

-No te vayas…- dice. Ella lo mira. –No te alejes- ella se acuesta al lado de el en la camilla, tomándolo de la mano.

-No lo haré- cerrando los ojos. Un poco de rubor se nota en las mejilla de Kick, este aprieta su mano sonriendo.

-Yo…- respira- te quiero- la mira.

-También- con los ojos cerrados, lo abraza fuerte- Pero de otra forma.

-¿De que forma?- pregunta.

Kendall cierra los ojos fuertemente.-Te amo- dice. Kick se sorprende, pronto se sienta, la toma de la barbilla, se acerca a ella y en un pequeño susurró dice: te amo también luego la besa, ese beso que esperaron desde que son niños, los dos, otra vez sus labios juntos. Kendall responde al beso tomándolo del cuello profundizándolo, él la toma de la cintura trayéndola hacia él. Lo único que querían es que ese momento durara para siempre, solo ellos dos, nadie más. Pero los pulmones necesitan aire, así que sin muchas ganas de hacerlo se separan.

-L-lo siento- tartamudea rojo.

-Me besaste…- aun sorprendida, lo abraza fuerte. –Extrañaba tus labios.

-Mientras que yo extrañaba los tuyos…- abrazándola.

-Te amo mucho- dice.

-Te amo también, Kendall- abrázala.


End file.
